Duck Hunting
by wthisthisss
Summary: Matt shows mello a fun game then suffers the concequences. Slight NearxMello. Just like a second of it though. One-shot.


Matt was searching through his closet trying to find something to play

Matt was searching through his closet trying to find something to play. Mello on the bed munching on chocolate. " What ya looking for matt?" matt still throwing stuff out the closet. " looking for the old Nintendo. I have to show you this game!"

The game lord wasn't giving up. It toke him to throw everything out of the closet just to find the game and the Nintendo. " FOUND IT!" he held up the game in a proud stance.

" Mario would bow to you" mello said sarcastically.. Matt hooked it up and brought out a shiny orange gun. " The games called duck hunt. You just shoot them with this gun."

Mello was watching matt play. " Hey can uh I try?" matt gave a smile and handed the gun over. Every time mello messed up he swore. Matt laughed. A few times Mello pointed the gun at matt and fired.

A few hours and Mello got good. He was sitting there playing till about 3am. "Mel's im tired.." he wasn't even paying attention. " uh huh one minute." Matt laughed at him. A real game-a-holic. " Can I please go to sleep?"

Mello gave a quick glance that said one minute. Matt sighed and started pelting Mello with a secret stash of caramels. " C'mon Mel's!" he only got a nod. So he decided to take chocolate leading out the door. Mello looked at Matt as he placed the trail.

Mello just looked at him then the chocolate. He shrugged and went back to his game. He wasn't that stupid. Matt sighed at the failed attempt. So he went up to mello plopped right in front of him. " out of my room now!!"

That wasn't smart. Mello got up, paused his game, grabed the gamer by the shirt and chucked him out the door. He locked it then went back to his o-so-great duck hunt. Matt was cursing as loud as he could. " MEL'S THIS IS MY ROOM!!" all he heard was an uh huh.

"Mello!! Where am I gunna sleep?" banging on the door still cursing. " Go sleep in my room!!" with that matt gave a sigh and walked to mello's room. He walked into what seemed like a room made of rappers. Well Mello did love chocolate.

He laid down on the bed trying to fall asleep when something white walked in. "Mello?" Near looked around the room in the dark to see someone on the bed. He walked towards it. " Nah its Matt. Mellos in my room playing a game."

Near looked through the darkness to see matt sitting up. " Hmm well lets go kick him out." Matt got up and walked to the door. He was curious why he wanted to see Mello but pushed it aside.

When they went to Matt's room Mello was still playing. Matt sighed and Near just stared. " What you guys want?" Mello would give them a glare.. but then he d miss the ducks. " Mello I believe you should stop the game and let matt sleep."

Mello toke a bite out of his chocolate and looked over at them. " Matt can sleep in my room." Matt sighed. " I can't sleep there I need my own bed!" mello gave a glance over to both of them. Matt looked annoyed and Near was just twirling his hair.

" No im still playing." He just wouldn't stop. Near sighed and walked over to the cord. He pulled it out of the socket and the tv went black. " WHAT THE HELL NEAR I WAS PLAYING?!" Matt jumped for joy.

Mello got up and grabbed Near by his shirt. " what was that for near!!" Near sighed. " Matt needs sleep. So do you." Mello growled and let go of his shirt. " Fine whatever. Night Matt." He already fell asleep sprawled on his bed.

Near walked Mello out before he could curse Matt for being stubborn. The walk back to Mello's room was silent. Why was Near following? " What were you doing with Matt for Near?" Near looked up at him. " I was looking for you."

Mello gave a confused look. " What For?" they stopped in front of Mello's door. " Near? You gunna answer?" Mello turned around to face Near. Near looked up and smiled. He got closer to mello and planted a swift kiss before walking away.

Mello was in full on rant. Talking to himself in the hallway.. wow he needs a medic.

Anyways tomorrow he'd go really hunting. This time Near's the duck. Mello must now search for his paintball gun.

No wonder Matt loved games so much. Duck hunt was awesome!!

Umm sorry for my weirdness?? I was at my friends and we were playin duck hunt xDD


End file.
